The Determined: Written in the Stars
by RileyPoole'sLittleWhiskeyGirl
Summary: Joanna is back with another adventure in Narnia, but this time it's different. No wars, no fighting, just peace. Though having to put up with your husband's cousin is bad enough, especially when he doesn't believe in Narnia. Maybe she'll just slap him.
1. Eustace the Useless

**Finally, I'm back! It feels great to be writing Narnia again and it gets me out of going outside. I'm excited to get feedback once again. It was weird when I checked my email and no review alerts popped up.**

**I don't own Narnia, only anything you don't recognize. **

**Let's see what Joanna has been up to since we last saw her.**

**Chapter One: Eustace the Useless**

*****Line Break*****

"_Dear Diary,_

_It's been a long year, well almost. I feel as if I'm not only losing myself, but my family as well. Every day that we don't return to Narnia, Edmund's and my hopes grow weaker. Of course, not so little Lucy is as faithful as ever. I wish that the trait would rub off on me. We have been staying at Edmund's and Lucy's Aunt's house. It would be bearable if it was not for Eustace, their son, who has taken a fancy to me. Whether it is to annoy Edmund I don't know, but I can tell you that he makes our tempers shorter, a lot shorter. _

_Write soon,_

_Joanna the Determined_

_To think, we would never have to put up with Eustace in Narnia."_

*****Line Break*****

I smiled as Lucy and I walked down the streets of Cambridge, our arms laden with groceries. As usual Edmund had evaded us, but I had a feeling I knew where he was. My long blonde hair that now reached the small of my back was tied up in a loose braid that hung over my right shoulder.

"Where is he?" I smiled at Lucy before nodding my head to the sign we were passing.

**Mother England Needs You **

**Enlist Here Now!**

"That's a typographical error. It's supposed to be Albert A. Scrubb." I let out a polite cough and tugged on the sleeves of my dark blue blouse.

"Honey…you're supposed to be us with the groceries." I bit my lip as the men around him laughed. He was almost transforming into Peter; the one angry at everything, the superior one. I watched with a sad smile as he was handed back 'his' credentials and the boy behind him ruffled his cap. "Let's go Edmund."

"Better luck next time, eh, squirt?" Edmund angrily fixed his cap as he meandered toward us. He was silent until we got outside.

"Squirt? He barely had two years on me." He ranted as he took the groceries from Lucy. "I'm a king! I've fought wars and I've led armies!" He angrily attached the package to his bicycle. My small hand found its way to his shoulder in a calming gesture.

"Not in this world." Lucy put a smaller parcel in the front basket.

"Yeah, instead I'm stuck here, doing battle with Eustace Clarence Scrubb." I watched as Lucy's eyes drifted from her brother to the woman and the soldier behind us. "If anyone so deserves a name." I watched as the blonde woman slowly tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. My eyes whipped around to see Lucy do the same. "What are you doing?" Her smile lessened as she faced her brother.

"Nothing. Come on then." Lucy then grabbed the handles and started walking away quickly. Edmund glanced over his shoulder then down at me in confusion. I tilted my head, which barely reached his shoulder, upward and shook my head. He understood my silent _'Not now' _and left it at that. We were silent all the way back to their Aunt's house. I missed when we could stay up and just talk about Narnia. Now it seemed somewhat taboo. Especially when Eustace is around; he always makes some form of comment about him being better than us.

"I'm home. Hello!" I pasted on my fake smile as we entered the house. Alberta and Harold, Edmund and Lucy's aunt and uncle, were not pleased when they had to take me in and they showed it in every way possible. I just smiled and nodded, pretending not to care. I shrugged off my dark brown coat and smoothed out my simple black skirt. I walked quietly into the living room, following Lucy.

"That concludes the war news from the Western Front." I rolled my eyes and kept my hands clenched so I wouldn't turn the blasted radio off.

"Hello Uncle Harold. I tried to find some carrots, but all they had were turnips again. Shall I start making soup?" I put a hand on her shoulder. "Aunt Alberta's on her way home."

"I'll do it. You've cooked the last week; let me do something to keep my hands busy. Oh, and Mr. Scrubb, you could at least be a little nicer to your own family. " I turned on my heel into the kitchen just as Edmund made a face at Harold.

"Father, Edmund's making faces at you." I walked back into the living room as Eustace hit Edmund with what looked like a spitball. My husband made a dash for his cousin.

"Why you little-"

"Father, he's gonna hit me!" I rolled my eyes and made my way to the stairs.

"Shocking." My eyes once again rolled upward as I made my way past the two boys. "I'd hit you too." I quickly walked towards the room Lucy and I shared and once again wished that we were in Narnia. I found my place on the small bed as tears welled up in my eyes. I blinked to hold them back and thought of Aslan. He was always there with me, in my heart. I glanced up as Lucy and Edmund came into the room, holding a letter. "Is that from Susan in America?" While we were stuck here Susan was off frolicking in America, fantastic. Ever since we returned from our last Narnia adventure Susan had been growing distant, very wary of speaking about Narnia. She did on occasion, but more out of habit than anything else. I scooted over so they could have room to sit on the bed.

_I do wish you were here with us. It's been such an adventure, but nothing like our times in Narnia."_ I rolled my eyes at her mention of Narnia and began undoing my braid, seemingly lost in thought. _"America is very exciting, except we never see Father. He works so very hard. I was invited to the British Consul's tea party this week by a naval officer, who happens to be very handsome." _I watched as Edmund stood and moved over to the painting above the fireplace. It very much reminded me of Narnia. _"I think he fancies me."_ My thoughts once again shifted towards Narnia as I thought of how Edmund and I got together.

*****Line Break*****

"_Lucy, slow down! We don't need to get to the library so fast!" I laughed as the younger girl dragged my small form down the hallway. "In the four years we have been in Narnia I don't think I have ever seen you this excited." I commented as I tripped over the hem of my emerald green dress. I laughed as Lucy shoved me through the library doors. "Lucy?" I heard a loud click as the doors were locked. "Lucy! Why did you lock me in here! Let me out!" I pounded my fist on the heavy door, only to retract it in pain. I ran my hand through my hair and bit my lip in frustration. "Unbelievable." _

"_Oh, they locked you in here too. At least I'm not alone." My body whipped around towards the voice and the owner's chocolate brown eyes. At nineteen Edmund had grown into a handsome man, one that I still fancied._

"_Edmund. Do you have any idea as to why your sister locked us in here? And what do you mean, they?" He beckoned me over to the overstuffed sofa that he was sitting on. He had apparently been here for quite awhile as there were books scattered all around the aforementioned sofa. He stretched his arm over my shoulders as I sat down._

"_Susan and Lucy. They have been planning something behind our backs for weeks, don't understand why." I nodded and picked up a book from the floor. Since we were stuck in here might as well get some reading done. We sat in silence as the hours past, day turning into night._

"_Oh this is ridiculous! I am going crazy in here!" I marched over to the doors and started banging my fist on it, knowing that my hand would bruise later. "Let us out of here! Lucy! Susan! This isn't funny anymore!" I heard Edmund's quiet chuckle as I ruffled my hair that had long since fell out of its ponytail. "What can you possibly find funny? We are stuck in here and we don't even know why! Now get up off your royal bum and help me get out of here!" I saw a flash of anger in his eyes as he leapt off the couch._

"_Oh and you think I want to be stuck in here with you! All you do is nag, nag, nag about something that isn't perfect in your mind! I can't pity the poor bloke that ends up married to you enough!" My hair seemed to stand on end as my anger bubbled to the surface like lava. _

"_Oh and you think you're _so_ perfect? You are impulsive and rude and uncouth and just a pain in my ass! All you've done since we've been in Narnia is compare yourself to Peter, and I get mighty sick of it after the first three years! Any woman must be out of their right mind to marry you! You are a bastard," I took a deep breath and turned away from him, "and your swordplay is awful!" I jabbed. Before I could take one step he had me cornered like an animal. _

"_You, Joanna, have to be one of the most infuriating people I've ever met." I shoved his arm out my way and stepped into open space. _

"_You're not so easy to deal with yourself. First you're bitter and angry and now you think you are superior to everyone! It drives me hazy! I have to resist the urge to slap you every time I see you!" _

"_I am superior to you!" I could practically hear the electricity that flowed between us as I swung my fist at him. He grabbed my wrist before it could come in contact with his cheek and I screamed in anger. I elbowed him in the ribs and swung my fist once more, this time hitting my target. He stumbled back and fell on his back. I smirked at him, but it was washed off my face as he grabbed my ankle and yanked me down onto the ground. I flipped onto my stomach and pulled a small dagger out of my sleeve. He tackled me back onto the floor and I made a slash to his face. _

_The cut ran across a small part of his left cheekbone. The blood that trickled down his face dropped onto the fabric of my dress as I grabbed the back of his head and push him into a side table that crashed to the floor. He recovered quickly and tackled me once again to the floor, in the process knocking the dagger out of my hand. I kicked him in the stomach and he fell off me, holding his stomach in pain. He gingerly got off the floor and came at me with my own dagger. Thinking quickly I grabbed the small hilt of the dagger, Edmund's hand still attached, and threw it into the wall. _

"_I win." He smirked down at me, our faces mere inches apart. The blood on his cheek had dried, I noticed, just as his lips descended upon mine. We were still fighting each other as we kissed, battling for dominance of the kiss. I tangled one hand in his hair as I shoved him into a self. I could feel him smirk as he shoved me into a shelf farther down the row. I tugged on his hair and broke the kiss. My face felt red hot as I gazed into his eyes. "I must be out of my right mind." We once again locked lips._

"_I don't feel any pity for the bloke you marry. I envy him." I rolled my eyes at him and patted his rapidly swelling cheek._

"_I think I know why we were locked in here." _

"_Took you long enough." _

"_Just kiss me Ed."_

*****Line Break*****

I was shook out of my stupor by Lucy's alarmed voice. "Another few months? How will we survive?" My eyes widened as I took the letter from the younger girl. I skimmed the words, frantically hoping that there was a mistake. Edmund sat down on the bed next to me and took the letter from my hands.

"You two are lucky; at least you've got your own room. I'm stuck with mullet mouth." I pinched the bridge of my nose as I sank further down into the bed.

"No, Peter and Susan are the lucky ones. While they're off on adventures we're stuck here, with only memories." My voice was laced with bitterness as I fell back onto the bed, staring at the blank ceiling; wishing it away.

"Yeah they're the eldest and were the youngest." I swatted his leg off my lap as he laid down, the letter still firmly attached to his hand. "We don't matter as much." I blew out a breath as he finished his sentence.

"Do you think I look anything like Susan?" My head shot up at Lucy's question. I hit Edmund's leg and he sat up as well, if only to obey me.

"It shouldn't matter if you look like Susan. You should look and act like you, it fits you better. Besides I like you better when you're you. The unique Lucy." She smiled at me through the mirror. "That's who you're supposed to be." My husband cocked his head and stood once again, looking at the painting.

"Lucy, have you seen this ship before?"

"Yes, it's very Narnian-looking, isn't it?"

"I have been thinking the same thing since we arrived. Do you think they'd notice if I took it when we returned home?" I stepped between the two siblings as we stared at the picture.

"We'll try to sneak it out of the house." I laughed at him as my eyes were analyzing the painting. It was beautiful. The storm tossed sea was forever depicted in the painting, as was the Narnian-looking vessel. "Yeah, this is just another reminder that we're here and not there." My heart sank lower in my chest we I heard an intake of breath.

"_There once were three orphans, who wasted their time, believing in Narnian nursery rhymes._" I grabbed my husband's arm, locking it in a tight grip. I could have gotten away with hitting Eustace, but he couldn't.

"Please let me hit him."

"You know you can't do that. Not only will your aunt be furious, but you would have to deal with him…" I lowered my voice to a whisper, "complaining."

"See Joanna's on my side. I do believe she fancies me the superior one." My eyes widened at the younger boy. I glanced up at my husband's set face, his jaw locked in anger. My grip on his arm loosened and I let him go.

I leaned up to his ear and whispered; "Now you can hit him." His eyes widened in delight as he made a move towards the boy.

"Joanna, Joanna, help me! Don't let this orphan hit me!" I watched as Edmund's eyes darkened even more in anger.

"You don't even know her! How can you possibly think that she would take your side? She's my wife!" I slapped the back of his head as the words slipped out of him mouth.

"Don't you ever knock, Eustace?" Yeah, let's try diverting the conversation. Eustace's eyes bored into mine, telling me he wouldn't drop that.

"It's my house. I'll do as I please. You're just guests. I will be telling mother about your, relationship status." Great, another reason Alberta will want me out of the house. Just what I need. I glanced over at Eustace, who was making his way deeper into the room. "What's so fascinating about that picture anyway? It's hideous."

"If you leave you won't see it." I bit out, glaring at the boy. I made a face at me and I moved threateningly towards him one step. He shrunk back.

"Edmund, it looks like the water is actually moving."

"What rubbish! See! That's what happens when you read all those fanciful novels and fairy tales of yours."

"_There once was a boy called Eustace, who reads books full facts that were useless._"

"Huh, Useless Eustace." I saw the two siblings smile.

"People who read fairy tales are always the sort who become a hideous burden to people like me who read book with real information." My eyes closed as the Peter-like Edmund turned to face his cousin.

"'Hideous burden'? I haven't seen you lift a finger since we've been her." I squinted my eyes at the painting. Were those waves actually moving? My eyes followed the water drop from the edge of the painting as Edmund slammed his hand on the door to keep it closed. "I have a right mind to tell your father it was you who stole Aunt Alberta's sweets."

"Liar." The drops of water soon became a small trickle and then a steady stream.

"Oh, really?"

"Edmund, the painting." The boys ignored Lucy as they continued their argument. I sent a smile over to her, knowing what she was thinking.

"I found them under your bed, and you know what? I licked every one of them." The sea in the painting became rougher as more water flowed out of the frame.

"Ugh, I'm infested with you!" I coughed as water splashed out of the painting and onto my face. The stream turned into small waterfall as water droplets sprayed all of us. "What's going on here?"

"Lucy, do you think-?" I nodded excitedly as we were splashed with more water.

"It's some kind of trick! Stop it or I'll tell mother! Mother! Mother! I'll just smash the rotten thing!" He quickly grabbed the frame and we dove for him, wrestling it out of his hands.

"Eustace, no! Don't smash the painting. Let go of it!" As we dropped the painting the water was steadily rising to our waists rather quickly. I smacked the hair away from my face as the water rose to my neck. I took in a deep breath as the water rose over our heads. My hands and feet knocked into the furniture as I swam upwards. I let in a gasp of the fresh Narnian air and smiled.

We were back!

*****Line Break*****

**Okay! ATTENTION! If there is anything that you wish you could see from Edmund and Joanna either in a one-shot or a flashback please tell me! I would really like to know, something just fun or cute or whatever…**

**READ AND REVIEW my pretties!**

**WhiskeyGirl (Dana)**


	2. The Dawn Treader

**I'm back with Chapter two! Nothing witty as I'm exhausted! Thank you so much to all my reviewers, those things keep me alive. **

**I don't own anything besides what you don't recognize. Song is There's a Place for Us- Carrie Underwood. **

**ATTENTION: I made a banner collage thing for the story; though it sucks please check it out. Link is on profile.**

**Not much original this time, darn. Maybe next chapter...Onward!**

**Chapter Two: The Dawn Treader**

*****Line Break*****

_We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe.  
>It's written in the stars that shine above,<br>a world where you and I belong, where faith and love will keep us strong,  
>exactly who we are is just enough<br>there's a place for us, there's a place for us._

*****Line Break*****

I was smiling as I gazed around at the open sea, glad to be back in Narnia. I coughed as the sea water got into my open mouth as I swam towards my resurfacing husband. "Edmund! We're back! We're really back!" He smiled at me as I gave him a quick kiss. I pulled out of it when I heard a familiar voice. "Oh no, tell me I'm hallucinating."

"What's happening? Where are we?" Eustace screamed as the ship from the painting drew near us. "What's going on?" I swam towards the ship and rolled my eyes as Eustace continued to scream.

"Eustace just swim! Questions are best left for later!" I coughed as I once again was submerged by the waves the ship was making. I kept swimming until a man grabbed a hold of my waist, keeping me above the water. "Thank you."

"Edmund, Joanna, its Caspian!" I smiled at the King as we paddled towards the ship.

"Are we in Narnia?"

Yes, you're in Narnia!"

"Ed, where else would we be? Don't make me hit you." I laughed as Eustace began screaming again.

"I don't want to go! I want to go back to England! I'm going back to England!" I made eye contact with the boy and he calmed just a little.

"There is no way back to England at the moment. What were you going to do anyways, swim there? Don't worry Eustace, you'll learn to love it here, we did." As I walked, more like fell, onto the deck I was handed a blanket to warm up in. I was still smiling as I rung out my sopping hair and quickly braided it.

"How in the world did you end up here?"

"I have no idea."

"Caspian." He turned towards me and I gave him a light hug. "Your guess is as good as mine."

"Caspian." I watched as the two boys hugged and smiled at them.

"Didn't you call for us?"

"No. Not this time."

"Then how did we get here?" My teeth dug into my lip as I scanned the possibilities.

"Well, whatever the case, I'm just glad to be here." If Edmund wanted to say anything else he would have been cut off by Eustace's girlish scream. The two siblings looked downtrodden that Eustace was here with us.

"At least we're in Narnia." They gave me a look. "With Eustace."

"Get that thing off me! Get that thing off me!" I watched as Reepicheep landed on the deck in front of us, fur wet.

"Reepicheep!" He turned and gave us a mousy smile before adjusting his sword.

"Your Majesties." He bowed, his feather just brushing the ground.

"It's so good to see you, Reep."

"Hello, Reep. What a pleasure."

"The pleasure is all mine, sir. But first, what to do about this hysterical interloper?"

"That giant rat thing just tried to claw my face off!"

"He's a mouse Eustace." I said gently, trying and failing to calm the boy down.

"I was merely trying to expel the water from your lungs, sir." If Eustace's eyes could get any wider, they did. He seemed to be going into a state of shock, one that most would go into at the sight of a talking mouse.

"It talked! Did you see? Did anyone just hear that? It just talked!"

"He always talks."

"Actually it's getting him to shut up, that's the trick." I choked back a laugh at Caspian.

"The moment there is nothing to be said, Your Highness, I promise you, I will not say it."

"I don't know what kind of prank this is, but I want to wake up right now!"

"Perhaps we could throw him back?" I glanced over at my husband who was contemplating Reepicheep's idea.

"Edmund!" I exclaimed as I jabbed him in the rib. Though the more I thought about it, it did seem like a fine idea. "Actually that's not a bad idea." That's when Lucy elbowed me in the rib.

"Joanna!"

"I demand to know, just where in the blazes am I?"

"You're on the Dawn Treader, the finest ship in Narnia's navy." Tarvos, the Minotaur, seemed to be the last straw for Eustace as he dropped to the ground in a dead faint. All the crew members laughed as Eustace hit the drop with a loud thump. "Was it something I said?" Tarvos asked as Caspian reached him. They exchanged words and Tarvos took the younger boy below decks.

"Men, behold our castaways, Edmund the Just, Joanna the Determined, High King and Queen of Narnia. Then Lucy the Valiant, Queen of Narnia." I watched as every crewmember bowed to us. It was very strange hearing the word High before Edmund's name and mine; almost like we were betraying Peter.

I smiled as I pulled the Narnian fabric over my head and onto my body. I tucked the light blue shirt into my dark brown pants. I then pulled the brown vest over the outfit. My hair then went up into a tighter braid as Lucy finished getting dressed. "You look wonderful Lucy."

"You look wonderful too." We walked out into the Narnian sun and I smiled when I saw Edmund back in Narnian clothing.

"Ready Jo, Lu?" Lucy went down the stairs first and got teased by Caspian.

"Ah, excuse me lad. I don't suppose you've seen a young girl around her anywhere?" She punched him in the shoulder as she spoke.

"All right!" I covered up my laugh as we were lead to a room with the golden head of Aslan. Lucy gently stroked the golden Aslan. "Aslan."

"Don't worry Lu, we'll find our way back to him soon." The murals on the wall were a beautiful way of almost depicting Narnian history and past rulers. I saw our mural and gasped at how true the image was. It was the day we went back to England for the first time, after trying to catch the Stag.

"Look, Susan's bow and arrows." My lips spread into a smile once more as my eyes were caught by my twin swords, ones that fit perfectly in my hand.

"Lucy."

"My healing cordial and dagger. Oh, may I?" She practically ran towards Caspian to have the familiar weight of the gift from Father Christmas on her waist.

"Of course, they're yours. Joanna." My head snapped around to meet his eyes. His hand pointed towards my swords. "They do belong to you." My eyes lit up as I attached the belt around my waist and felt the weight of the swords.

"Peter's sword."

"Yes. I looked after it as promised. Here, hold it if you wish."

"No, no it's yours. Peter gave it to you."

"I did save this for you though." In Caspian's hand was Edmund's torch that we left here on our last visit. The one that he complained he left there, for weeks.

"Thanks." Edmund then proceeded to look right into the bulb and turn the torch on.

"Since you left, the Giants of the North surrendered unconditionally, then we defeated the Calormen armies at the Great Desert. There's peace across all of Narnia."

"Peace?"

"In just three years."

"And have you found yourself a queen in those three years?" Lucy asked as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. It was almost as if she was _flirting_ with Caspian.

"No. Not one to compare with your sister." I ran through my previous list of reasons we were in Narnia and all options were crossed off.

"Caspian, if there is peace across all of Narnia, which means there are no wars. Why are we here then?" I bit my lip, the same place that had a small scar from the habit.

"It's a good question. I've been asking myself the same thing." I scratched the back of my neck and shifted my weight around on my feet.

"I'm sure Aslan had a reason to bring us here." Lucy beamed at me for suggesting it. We changed the subject quickly.

"So where are we sailing to?"

"Before I took back the throne from my uncle he tried to kill my father's closest friends and most loyal supporters." My eyes fell upon the sketches behind Caspian's head; his father's most loyal supporters. "The seven lords of Telmar. They fled to the Lone Islands." My eyes were back on the map, following Caspian's fingers. "No one has heard from them since."

"So you think something has happened to them?"

"Well, if it has, it's my duty to find out." I kept my eyes trained on the map as I remembered the Lone Islands.

"Well, what's east of the Lone Islands?"

"Uncharted waters. Things you can barely imagine."

"Drinian, what sorts of things are you talking about?" Though I asked, I really didn't want to hear the answer; curiosity killed the cat and all.

"Tales of sea serpents or worse." Satisfaction brought the cat back; my fear of the unknown killed it again.

"Sea serpents?" Edmund laughed out.

"All right, Captain that's enough of your tall tales."

*****Line Break*****

I wiped the sweat from my brow as Edmund beat me once again. "In all the years I've handled a sword I have never been able to beat you." He smirked as Caspian wandered towards us. "Let's see how well you handle Caspian, eh, Edmund."

"Yes, let's see." Soon they were locked in combat; the only thing they saw was their opponent and their sword. They had attracted quite a crowd and were putting their all into the mock battle. The 'battle' was soon over when Caspian's sword was at my husband's neck and Edmund's was across Caspian's chest. The crew cheered as it ended, finding the swordplay invigorating.

"You've grow stronger, my friend."

"Seems I have."

"All right, back to work." I smiled to my husband, who now held a cup full of water, as he approached Lucy and me. He leaned down beside me and offered the water. I took a sip and handed it back to him.

"Edmund, do you think if we keep sailing to the end of the world we'll just, tip off the edge?" I almost groaned when I saw Eustace's head poke up from below decks.

"Don't worry, Lu, we're a long way from there." I cleared my throat and stared pointedly away from Eustace, who came to stand next to me; I scooted closer to Edmund's.

"I see you're still talking nonsense, the three of you."

"Are you feeling better?" The ever nice Lucy asked. I kept my face blank as I avoided the younger boy's gaze.

"Yes, no thanks to you. It's lucky I have an iron constitution." I smiled as Reepicheep came into view; he was better looking than Eustace.

"As effervescent as ever, I see. Find your sea legs?"

"Never lost them. Simply dealing with the shock of things. Mother says I have an acute disposition," Edmund took a sip from his cup, "due to my intelligence." And promptly spit it back out at Eustace's words.

"Or the lack thereof." I muttered into Edmund's ear as he coughed back a laugh.

"I don't think he has a cute anything."

"Only in his mind, Reep." I replied as Eustace huffed in anger.

"I'll have you know, as soon as we find civilization; I'm contacting the British Consul. Have you all arrested for kidnapping." That's when he ran into Caspian.

"Kidnapping, is it? That's funny." I rolled my eyes at the obviously not humorous tone, "I thought we save your life."

"You held me against my will!" I rolled my eyes and stood up straighter.

"I can't deal with his whining one more second." I stood straighter before taking a step towards Eustace, but Edmund pulled me back. The look in his eyes said _'Later'_. I nodded resignedly and slouched back onto the railing. My mind blocked out Eustace's rambling, but I heard what Reepicheep said,

"He's quite the complainer, isn't he?"

"He's just warming up." I made a growling sound in the back of my throat as Eustace's frown deepened.

"Land ho!"

*****Line Break*****

The sun was just setting as we stood by Drinian. "The Lone Islands. The port of Narrowhaven."

"Strange, not a Narnian flag in sight."

"But even during our reign the Lone Islands were Narnian." I said as I squinted my eyes to see farther than the others.

"Seems suspicious."

"I saw we prepare a landing party. Drinian?" I didn't like the look Caspian and Drinian exchanged as Edmund spoke. I bit my lip and grasped the ends of my sleeves.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty, but the chain of command starts with King Caspian on this ship." I could practically see the huge ego blow Drinian's words had on my husband. I reached for his hand and held it tight.

"Right."

"We'll use longboats. Drinian pick some men and come ashore." With that Caspian and Drinian walked away, gathering a small number of men. My hand left Edmund's and trailed up his arm and onto his shoulder.

"Don't worry Edmund. Drinian's just not used to you. Besides, at least Caspian listened to you." I could feel the tension in his shoulders, and I could see a slight anger in his eyes. His jaw was locked as I stood in front of him, both hands on his shoulders.

"I'm always second best; with Peter, with Caspian. It's 'just King'; second best." His head was down and he wasn't looking at me. I used my hands to lift his head up so I could meet his eyes.

"You're not second best to me. To me, you will always be better than them. You've been through so much, you've faced adversity and peril; yet you're still you. You're still Edmund Pevensie, the man I love." My voice lowered to a whisper as I leaned up and gave him a kiss. I tried to put how much he means to me in the kiss as he wrapped his arms around my waist. When I ran out of air I broke free and smirked. "Feel better about yourself now?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe another kiss will help it sink in." I could do nothing but oblige.

*****Line Break*****

I grumbled as Eustace sat by me in the longboat. It seemed like eternity before we reached the shore. "Onward! The thrill of the unknown lies ahead." I smiled at the courageous mouse and stood to exit the boat, Edmund's hand outstretched for mine.

"Couldn't this have waited till the morning?" I rolled my eyes and stepped ashore. If Eustace came within slapping distance, he would be slapped.

"There is no honor in turning away from adventure, lad."

"Listen. Where is everyone?" I followed the two siblings as I heard a loud thump from below us. Eustace had fallen flat on his face while attempting to get out of the boat.

"And you're certain he's related by blood?" I muttered under my breath about the younger boy as I kept my eyes darting all around. When a bell tolled my hand reacted by itself and drew my sword. "Reepicheep, stay here with Drinian's men and secure the place. We'll head on. If we don't come back by dawn, send a party." As we got deeper into the city the sunlight faded out. Eustace was looking through some shutters to make sure no one was in them.

"Yeah, looks like no one is in. Do you think we should head back?"

"Do you want to come here and guard…something?" I choked down a laugh at my husband's face.

"I don't trust him to guard us as far as I can throw him." I muttered when Eustace ran, in his funny way, over to us.

"Good idea, cousin. Very, uh, logical." Caspian sacrificed his dagger to Eustace as we went inside the building we had been standing in front of. "I've got it, I've got it. Don't worry."

"Yeah, that's comforting." I muttered, rolling my eyes. The door creaked loudly as we stepped in, weapons ready to strike. The farther we stepped in the creepier it became. The ceiling was high, many bells hanging from it.

"I'm ready to go when you are." We reached a table in the middle of the floor, a book with names on it.

"Who are all these people?"

"Why have they been crossed out?" Edmund's torch lit up the paper, making it easy to read.

"It looks like some kind of fee." My teeth were biting into my lip as I figured out what it was.

"Slave traders." The bells began tolling again and men slid down the ropes. My sword became useful once again as I swung it around my head and slashed a man's chest. The dance was just beginning, block, parry, and duck, repeat. I rushed over to Lucy who didn't notice the man behind her. Without a second thought I stabbed him in the back. We all stopped when Eustace screamed.

"I told you he wouldn't be a good guard." I muttered, my sword hanging limply in my hand. The man that held Eustace slammed the door shut with an echoing bang.

"Unless you want to hear this one squeal like a girl again I'd say you should drop your weapons." The glare on my face could have melted ice as I slammed the sword onto the ground.

"Eustace the Useless."

"Put them in irons." The fire in my eyes turned into a raging inferno as two guards came towards me. I thrashed as one held my arms as the put the manacles on me.

"Let go of me you son of a…" My speech was cut off by a ringed hand. One ring had cut my cheek and it was bleeding slightly; the pain flared when the same one patted my cheek.

"Jo! Let her go!" I shook my head furiously at my husband, telling him not to say anything.

"Let's take these two to market. And the blonde to the _other _market." He gestured towards me. "Send those two to the dungeons." His words finally sank in and I knew what kind of market I was going to. My struggling increased by a tenfold.

"Listen to me, you insolent fool! I am you king!" I struggled, ramming my knee into someone's groin. Edmund almost got free, but was punched in the face.

"You're going to pay for that."

"Actually, someone else is going to pay, for all of you." I let out a yell, struggling as the guards led us to the door.

"Joanna! Lucy!"

"Edmund! Edmund! No!" My struggle was in vain though as we were pulled through the door and I lost sight of my husband.

*****Line Break*****

The sun rose higher and higher as I sat next to Lucy in a revealing outfit. Thankfully both markets took place in the same place, just at different times. I was the last of my market. The other women in the market had straightened my hair and put me in a low cut black dress. Though it covered more than what we wore in England, I had never felt more exposed. The make-up made my cheeks blush a rosy red, the same color as my lips. _'Aslan help us.'_

"Lucy, give this to Edmund." I unclasped a delicate necklace that held my engagement and wedding rings on it. I was hauled up to the bidding block and immediately the men were whistling their approval. The slit in the dress, which came up to the knee, didn't help anything.

"This young woman would make a fine bed warmer, she will. Let's start the bidding at 100." My eyes flashed with malice at the man.

"I bid 120."

"150."

"190 for the girl."

"200." The man who bid was older and had no sense of hygiene.

"Sold for 200. I do hope you enjoy her." The men laughed as I was hauled off to the side, ready to be picked up by my 'owner'. The voices around me died out and all I heard was the pounding of my heart. My chest ached with the thought of not seeing my family again, even the infuriating Eustace. My hair floated in the breeze as tears welled up in my eyes. My head snapped up at a familiar voice.

"I'll take them off your hands. I'll take them all of your hands! For Narnia!" My tears dried and a smile came to my face as the crew of the Dawn Treader drew their weapons. It was soon wiped off my face as the man who bought me grabbed my manacles and started dragging me away.

"No let go of me! Help! Let go you filthy bas…" My ranting was cut off as Eustace tripped around the corner and smashed into the man, making him hit his head on the cobblestone. "Thanks Eustace." He half smiled and unlocked my shackles. We split paths and I made my way back to the fighting and I tackled a man, slamming his face into the stone. I grabbed his hair and did it one more time, for good measure. I picked up his sword, one that was much heavier than my two, and swung it at the shadow behind me. "Caspian! " I dropped the sword and pulled him into a hug. Soon the short fight was over and I embraced Lucy when I saw her. "I'm so glad you're all right. I was so worried." She nodded towards my husband. I ran towards him, the dress flying around me as I threw myself into his arms.

"Jo!" Words were not needed and I crashed my lips onto his, wrapping my arms around his neck. He broke the kiss so he could speak, "Don't ever make me worry about you again."

"I'll try not to." Drinian handed me my swords back and I thanked him profusely. We walked through Narrowhaven, towards the longboats when a man called for Caspian.

"Your Majesty, Your Majesty!" Drinian stopped him, "My wife was taken just this morning." I remembered the man now, I also remember his wife.

"It's all right Drinian."

"I beg you, take me with you." To say the least, the Dawn Treader received a new member. I watched as Caspian and the man walked ahead. My eyes landed on his daughter, Gael. I bent down to her height and smiled at both her and her aunt.

"If you can keep quiet I'm sure I can sneak you on." She smiled and nodded. I soon had her in one of the baskets that were to be loaded onto the ship. Before I put the lid back on I spoke, "Remember, you must keep quiet." She nodded and smiled once more. The Dawn Treader had gained one more member, this one in secret.

*****Line Break*****

_When the water meets the sky,  
>where your heart is free and hope comes back to life,<br>when these broken hands are whole again,  
>well will find what we've been waiting for,<br>we were made for so much more._

_We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe.  
>It's written in the stars that shine above,<br>a world where you and I belong, where faith and love will keep us strong,  
>exactly who we are is just enough,<br>there's a place for us, there's a place for us_

*****Line Break*****

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter so R&R! **

**Don't forget to send a scene in Ed and Jo's past or a scene you wish was in the stories, but wasn't. I'l try to add it as a flashback or I'll put it in the series of one-shots I'll be making after this tale comes to a close. **

**Dana**


	3. Moments

**So sorry for the chapter being late; with TAKS (basically a really long and pointless test) and then Relay For Life (Student Council event for the American Cancer Society) I've been really busy and I'm exhausted. This one is dedicated to Alexandra the Dreamer, who gave me the idea!**

**ATTENTION: Three new pictures were added; check them out after the flashback!**

**Quote belongs to Joss Whedon. I don't own anything you recognize. **

**Chapter Three: Moments**

*****Line Break*****

_When I say, "I love you," it's not because I want you or because I can't have you. It has nothing to do with me. I love what you are, what you do, how you try. I've seen your kindness and your strength. I've seen the best and the worst of you. And I understand with perfect clarity exactly what you are. You're a hell of a woman._

*****Line Break*****

I rolled my eyes as my fingers once again lost the laces of the 'slave dress' I was wearing. My already red cheeks flushed to a deep cherry as I became even more frustrated at the dress. My clumsy fingers let the laces slip from their grip as my eyes filled with tears. I heard the door open and Edmund's heavy footsteps on the floorboards. His hand touched my exposed back, what little that was. No words were spoken as he gently rubbed my back, like a mother does to her sick child. The tears fell down my cheeks, first one or two, and then they came faster. I turned and wrapped my arms around his neck, my wedding ring glinting in the dimming sunlight.

"Joanna, it's going to be all right." I kept my face buried in his shoulder to stifle the quiet sobs. I could feel a headache coming on and I knew that my eyes were puffy and red.

"No, it's not going to be all right." I wiped the tears from my cheeks and drew away from my husband so I could look at him. "It's not going to be all right." My voice trailed off as my eyes shined with new tears. I kept my eyes glued to Edmund's, just so I could see the love shining there. "I was weak and, and pathetic. I was helpless. The thought of losing you or Lucy or Caspian or even Eustace terrified me into submission. They won. They beat…"

"Joanna, listen to me." His hands held my cheeks firmly in place so he could keep eye contact. "You are anything but weak. You are strong and stubborn and determined, but not weak. They did not win. They only win when you break. You followed their instructions for the safety of your family. So you could see your family again. You are the only thing that keeps us together. You're selfless and that means they didn't beat you. My wife wouldn't let that happen. She would come out victorious."

"But…" I was cut off with a glare. I tried to cast my eyes downward, but Edmund lifted my chin up. "They did not beat me you say. If they didn't why do I feel so guilty?"He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

"That is how your self-conscience works, Jo. It's in your nature." I embraced him in a tight hug and whispered a 'thank you'. He gently pressed his lips to as his arms wrapped tighter around my waist. Our lips moved in perfect harmony, much more like a couple that had been married for ten years than a young teenage couple. I could still remember the crisp spring afternoon we said our nuptials.

*****Line Break*****

_After months of planning, mostly on Lucy and Susan's part, the wedding between Edmund and I had finally arrived. Ladies and Princesses that had taken a fancy to my now fiancée had been quite envious when Edmund announced that had begun courting a 'savage beast' as they call me. It was, of course, against tradition and royal protocol for a king to marry outside royal lineage, but we were never sticklers to the rules anyway._

"_Joanna, why are you still lazing about? We only have three hours to make you look like the queen you will be." I waved Susan off, fully entranced with a book about the history of Calormen. Unfortunately, Susan had other ideas. She snatched the book from my hand and almost slammed it on my bedside table. _

"_That was rude. Besides, it won't take me long to put the dress on." Pushing a stray curl from my eyes I grabbed the book once more. I let out a sigh as she grabbed the book and threw it on my bed. _

"_It's like you don't even care it's your wedding day!" I rolled my eyes and grabbed the book off my bed and set it in its place on my bookshelf. _

"_Of course I care. I just don't want to make a big deal out of it. Edmund and I are private people. If he wasn't a king the guest list would be about thirty-five." Lucy giggled as she untied the ribbon that was holding my hair up. It cascaded down to my lower back as she led me to my dressing table. Without my consent, not that they needed it, they began beautifying me. I pouted, my arms crossed, as I knew they at least could have let me read my book. As per usual they turned my light blonde hair into a fashionable up do. It was simple, a somewhat high librarian bun with short curls framing my face. They added small rhinestone like bobby pins to keep the hair in place and to add a sparkle to my hair. _

_They only added a bit of color to my cheeks and lips as I was already glowing from what they called the 'wedding' glow. My cheeks hurt from the smile that spread across my face as they brought in my dress. The ivory dress was beautiful with thin trumpet sleeves that were tied around my upper arms with a golden ribbon, and then cascaded down to the body of the dress. The collar was a simple neckline that had white flowers embossed on it. There was a light overdress that was a pale golden color and split in both front and back so the ivory dress and long train could be seen. At the back split there was a pinkish- white flower sewn onto the split. The corset like top was tight and had a ribbon that tied it together. All in all a very queen like dress. _

_My future sister-in-laws helped me slip into the heavy dress. My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest as I stared at my best friends. They were both wearing simple red dresses; the only thing I had a say in. As we made our way down to the Great Hall of Cair Paravel I twirled my ruby engagement ring around my finger. It was a simple emerald cut ruby that had a leafy feel to it. The leaves were a white gold and small diamonds were embedded in them. The wedding ring was much the same except there was no ruby. I reached the doors I would be entering from and Susan straightened out my train. I had decided against a veil, against tradition, and I would have no escort, again against tradition. Ludwik was going to be the ring bearer, much to my amusement. My heart pounded even harder as they handed me a red rose and white calla lily bouquet. It was finally time, I was actually getting married._

_Lucy gave me a smile as they made their way down the aisle, Ludwik right behind them. I swallowed my nerves and put on a smile, gripping the bouquet harder as I heard the guests stand as the doors in front of me opened. The aisle was long and it seemed longer as it was my final walk as Joanna Turner; when I reached the steps and said my vows I would forever be Joanna Pevensie, whether people knew it or not. My grey eyes made contact with Edmund's chocolate brown ones and my smile grew larger. When I finally reached my soon to be husband, who was wearing a deep red tunic and tan breeches, I took his hand and gave Susan my bouquet. I gripped Edmund's hand harder as we walked up the final steps towards the priest who was conducting the ceremony, as Aslan could not. I could not tell you what the priest said after we joined hands. All I knew was that this was the happiest I've ever been. _

"_The couple has chosen to write their own vows. King Edmund." Edmund reached down and picked up my wedding ring from the pillow on Ludwik's neck._

"_Joanna, with all my love, I take you to be my wife. I will love you through good and the bad, through joy and the sorrow. I will try to be understanding, and to trust in you completely. Together we will face all of life's experiences and share one another's dreams and goals. I promise I will be your equal partner in a loving, honest relationship, for as long as we both shall live. With this ring I thee wed." I bit my smiling lip as he slipped my wedding ring onto my left hand. I carefully leaned down and picked Edmund's simple silver ring off of the pillow. _

"_Edmund, I love you. You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in the highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all the days for eternity. With this ring I thee wed." I slipped the ring on his left hand without breaking eye contact. _

"_With these vows you have promised to love each other unconditionally. It is now that I may pronounce you, with all the power Aslan has vested in me, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Edmund smiled and pulled me into the sweet kiss that sealed our marriage before Aslan. When we broke I turned once more to the priest. "Joanna, kneel." I gently spread the skirt of the dress as I knelt on the cushion in front of the priest and my husband, who now held my crown. It was a simple leafy design, much like my ring. With two diamonds on each side there was an oval ruby sitting directly in the center of the crown. The silver was polished and sparkled in the afternoon sun. _

"_Do you solemnly promise and swear to govern the creatures and people of Narnia according to the laws Aslan himself has laid down? Will you, with all your power, cause justice and peace, with your fellow rulers, to be executed with the right judgment? Will you rule Narnia with all your power and wisdom, as a peaceful and honest nation; until the stars fall from the sky?" I glanced up at my husband who walked towards me, crown in hand. My heart pounded as he stood a bit off to my right, ready to put the crown on my head. _

"_I do solemnly promise with all my heart to rule Narnia by Aslan's laws." Edmund set the crown upon my head as the responsibility I have washed over me._

"_Rise then." I grabbed Edmund's hand and we turned to face our guests. My ring that bound me to Edmund shown in the sunlight as my hand rested in the crook of his elbow. "It is my honor to present for the first time, King Edmund the Just and his wife, Queen Joanna the Determined; Duke and Duchess of the Lantern Waste as well as Count and Countess of the Western March." I turned to beam at my husband, who in return kissed my cheek._

"_Long live King Edmund! Long live Queen Joanna!" We took the first step down the stairs, as equals, forever and for eternity. I had my happy ending, no matter what happened next. _

*****Line Break*****

I shook myself out of the flashback and smiled at my husband, happy once more. "Thank you." He didn't say a word, he didn't need to. Night soon fell over the sea and the deck cleared as it became later. I shuffled a yawning Lucy to the room that we were sharing, as I didn't deem appropriate for Edmund and me to share a room with Eustace on board. I sat on the windowsill, staring out into the open sea as the fire crackled behind me. I was still in my day clothes, though not the dress. I glanced around the room, my teeth locked on my lip as I stared at Lucy, making sure she was fast asleep. My feet carried me out of the door and onto the deck, a sea breeze making my curls fly in the wind. A chill set in as I got this feeling in my stomach. We were growing up, becoming adults. "This could be my last time in Narnia." I walked to the railing and leaned my arms heavily on it. The ocean churned beneath the ship, breaking the steady calm of the water.

"Joanna?" My head snapped around to the figure lurking in the shadows.

"Eustace? What are you still doing up?" He leaned his arms on the railing as well, though somewhat uncomfortably.

"The obnoxious rat thing was snoring again." I ruled my eyes, same old Eustace.

"His name is Reepicheep!" His eyes widened as I took a threatening step towards him. "Sorry." He said nothing, just kept his eyes on me. "I want to thank you for saving me today. So, thank you."

"Uh, well, no problem; just doing the right thing." I held my hand out for him to shake it; he hesitated for a moment then shook it.

"I guess you're not Eustace the Useless now. I'm sorry for calling you that." He waved it off as yawn over took him. "You should get to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Joanna." With those words he wandered off down below, hopefully to bed. Soon the night air became too chilly for me and I meandered back to my room and the warm fire.

*****Line Break*****

The next day was a bit overcast and I smiled as Edmund chipped away at his sword, making it seem new. I was soon given a shirt to mend and I kept my hands busy as the sun shone through the clouds as the day wore on. I smiled as Reepicheep came to stand between Edmund and I. "It's going to be magnificent. Do they come in a smaller size?" He chuckled and scurried away once more. I looked around the deck, hoping to see where the mouse had gone, but I couldn't spot his obnoxious feather; though Eustace was missing as well.

"Do you know where Eustace is?"

"Doesn't matter. He's not bothering us."

"Edmund, he normally gets into trouble when he's alone." My husband just shrugged and we both went back to our tasks. I looked up as there was a commotion on deck. "Um, Edmund, why does Eustace have a knife while he's running? And is that Reepicheep that's chasing him?" I watched in fascination as Reepicheep sliced a hole in his shirt and pulled out an orange, slapping Eustace with it. I could practically see steam coming out of Eustace's ears as he swiped the knife at Reepicheep.

"That's the spirit! We have ourselves a duel! Catch." The mouse threw the orange at Drinian, who caught it with ease. Eustace swung the knife at Reepicheep, missing him every time. "Stop flapping your wings like a drunken pelican! Poise. Keep your blade up. Up, Up! That's it…" Eustace swung again, this time much closer. He then got the blade stuck in the wood of the railing and pulled it out quickly, lunging with the wrong foot. I watched in amusement as Reepicheep corrected Eustace again and again until he was lunging with almost perfect precision. Reepicheep's dodging was getting harder as Eustace was getting better at aiming the knife and the mouse soon fell off the railing. I kept my mouth closed as I saw Reepicheep's tail tap Eustace on the shoulder.

"And that…" He shoved Eustace into a basket, "…is that!" With that the basket fell over and someone let out a girly scream. My eyes widened as I realized whose scream it was. I jumped up and walked to the fallen basket. I glanced at Lucy who was there as well. I watched as Gael climbed out of the basket, right at my feet.

"Look."

"Gael? What are you doing here?" I watched as her father embraced her. I winked at her and put my finger to my lips. Drinian made his way through the crowd, orange still in hand.

"Looks like we have an extra crewmember." He offered the orange to her. She took it with little hesitation, curling back to her father's side.

"Welcome aboard." She curtsied to us.

"Your Majesties."

"Call me Lucy and you can call her Joanna." I smiled as I offered her my hand. "Come on." We took to our room and showed her around and helped her freshen up. I watched as she made her way outside, enjoying the sunlight. "When can I expect little nieces and nephews from Edmund and you?" I broke out in a cough, glaring at the younger girl.

"Hopefully not soon. We still live with your aunt and uncle. I would love to explain that one. Besides, we aren't married in England. We're not even finished with school."

"That doesn't mean anything to me. I just want a niece or a nephew to play with." I rolled my eyes and hit her arm lightly, laughing as we made our way into the Narnian sunlight.

*****Line Break*****

**Again I'm so sorry for the long wait! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**ATTENTION: Give me more ideas for flashbacks or one shots!**

**R&R!**

**Dana**


End file.
